The Eevee Prophecy
Disclaimer Creepypasta by MaxamireOfCookington This is the Prequel to "The Mystery of Sylveon" Part 1 - White is Black, Black is White Ever since I first played Pokémon, I was always captivated by the design and cuteness of one particular Pokémon: Eevee. Now, Eevee might not be as recognizable as The Big 3 (Pikachu, Charizard and Mewtwo), but Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can have a total of 7 Evolutions. Even in it's Shiny coloring, it was still cute. It was just a quiet day in my house, my parents were out and my girlfriend was on vacation, so I was without anything to do. I looked across at my DS Lite and popping in the cartridge of my favorite game at that time: Pokémon Black. I was out to get myself some perfect Pokémon, and I needed to trade with someone so I could get an Eeveelution (I was trying to breed my own Eevee). I was trading with people for about half an hour and I then I got a trade from someone by the name of "MAJIN", which is the Japanese term for "Devil". Once the trade had commenced, he immediately put up a Shiny Eevee, by the name of "EXE". I did feel a hint of scepticism rushing through my heart, but still, it was an Eevee, and I had to have it. I put up my best offer, a Shiny Weedle. And he accepted it. I was so happy with my new-found obtainment of a Shiny Eevee. I then went to the day care near Striaton City and talked to the day-care lady to take care of Eevee, as well as a 5iv Flareon I got months before. While I waited, I did some battles in Black City, and searching for some more Pokémon to add to my PokeDex. After about 1 hour, I went back to check on the day-care, and I was pleasantly surprised to have gotten a egg. I then went off to hatch this egg with Volcarona in my party on the Skyarrow Bridge. After about half an hour, something didn't feel right, the egg didn't hatch. It said that it would hatch soon but it had been saying that for a while now. Part 2 - Pinwheel Forest's Mysterious Enclave I walked around every part of Unova to see if the egg would hatch. Then, whilst I was in Pinwheel forest, I spotted a mysterious enclave. This was not like the one where you catch Virizion, but it was different. It took me to a mysterious part of the game that I had never seen before. It was called "Majin's Clearing". Once I walked in, the egg hatched, and out came a Shiny Eevee. I was so happy, but it seemed peculiar that I got one on the first try. I named it "EXE Jr.", for some unknown reason. I think I did it as a tribute to the Shiny Eevee I got from it. I then checked it's stats in my party, but something strange had happened, Eevee was the only Pokémon in my party. It then got out of it's Pokeball and walked off. I wandered around Pinwheel Forest and then went back to the enclave to find it. I then spotted another enclave within the clearing, and it took me to a cave with strange Japanese messages, which were written on the wall. I read one in front of me, and it read this: .."ここマクストン、EXEによってビートしまった愚かな子供があります".. which translates to: .."Here lies Maxton, the foolish kid who got beat by EXE".. EXE Jr. then appeared behind me and ran out, and small rock slide then occurred, which trapped me in the enclave. The game then shut itself off. At this point I got angry and binned the game, hoping to get rid of EXE. That Eevee sure was an enigma, and I never would have anticipated this would happen. I just hope EXE is gone for good... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story